


Hot Coffee

by RisqueSno



Series: Hot and Cold [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Not So Innocent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoiled Teenager, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisqueSno/pseuds/RisqueSno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tenured university professor finds the right way to survive a boring formal event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I've enjoyed playing with first-person POV before, but this is basically a love letter to empire waists on skinny bitches and coffee at boring events. Possibly distinguished older professors as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction and any resemblance to anyone, dead or alive, is entirely coincidental. I in no way encourage, and in fact abhor, relations between actual adults and minors under the age of eighteen.

Her mouth tastes like chocolate and coffee, warm and with a wicked grin, soft hands tugging at the lapels of my jacket in an attempt to pull me closer. Hair curled and Covergirl cheek powdery against mine. The dim light escaping from the dying bulb above us casts shadows across the stacks of identical chairs populating the confining space of the wooden-paneled storage room. She has seated herself on my lap now, my hands sliding underneath her dress and finding the edge of lace at her thighs. Outside the door there is tinkling music and mumbled conversation, a recognizable voice of a colleague speaking on investment firms, the clatter of a bus boy and his dishes walking past. Inside there is a stifled moan and the quiet rustle of clothing, her hand tracing the outline of my slacks, diamond tennis bracelet against gray pinstripes. Princess sleeves of her black dress slip down slender shoulders, the low neckline of the empire bodice dipping lower, revealing lingering tan lines and dusky pink peeking over the edge. Manicured fingernails rake through my hair as I run my tongue along the tempting swell, my own fingers quite busy beneath her skirt and wet lace.

The music crashes to an end and a new song begins, light and airy, filtering through the thin walls from the main hall, but inside our little kingdom of chairs there is nothing now but furious movement, mostly hers as she performs her motions above me in a learned, exuberant manner. The formal and polite event we are supposedly attending sharply contrasting with the current sight of the two of us in a closet, her dress hiked up and sliding off while my shirt is unbuttoned and my tailored pants rather comically fallen around my ankles. She stops me latter-coitus before we reach our conclusion and gets down on the floor, quickly engulfing me with the warm mouth that has obviously done this previously and knows the game. Afterwards, I retie the sash of her dress and she fixes my collar. Our last kiss tastes of coffee and come and her vanilla lipgloss. She exits first and I follow several minutes later, casually heading in an opposite direction, mingling once again with the dull crowds and holding a cup of coffee I don't care about.

An hour or so later I run into an old friend from graduate school, who has recently been hired by the university as one of my fellow professors. He rattles on about the usual topics with me: how gratifying it is to teach again, he and his wife's new home in the area, their grown son's recent internship. Then he introduces his daughter, who is tagging along for the night and is just really a bright young thing who hopes to be attending our college to study psychology in my department, after she graduates high school in a few years.

She beams at me politely with those vanilla lips and gestures towards my cup with her own, wrist sparkling like a coy wink. "The coffee tastes much better when you add the hot chocolate to it."


End file.
